Ancient Egypt - Day 24
except |image = Ancient Egypt - Day 24.png |Type = Last Stand |Flag = One |EM = Eight |Zombie = |FR = |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 23 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 25}} Difficulty The player has to face Explorer Zombie and Pharaoh Zombie, which is a deadly combination, as Explorer Zombie can burn plants. This can destroy the player's defense easily. Furthermore, Pharaoh Zombie has a high amount of health and can also protect Explorer Zombies, allowing them to instantly bypass their defenses. This is the only Last Stand level in the game that allows the player to use the Iceberg Lettuce, so they can use it to their advantage. Two major sandstorm ambushes appear in this level, bringing many zombies which act like shields. However, all of the ambush zombies are Mummy Zombies. The player's strategy should be good enough to deal with them. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 1 2 4 5 |zombie3 = |note3 = Sandstorm! |ambush3 = |zombie4 = 3 |zombie5 = 1 5 |zombie6 = |zombie7 = 1 3 5 2 4 |zombie8 = 1 3 5 |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie10 = |note10 = Final wave; Sandstorm! |ambush10 = }} Strategies Iceberg Lettuce can be used in several ways. Iceberg Lettuce can be used to extinguish the torch of an Explorer Zombie or to freeze a Pharaoh Zombie. Using Plant Food on an Iceberg Lettuce will freeze and extinguish everything on the screen. However, after an update you are now unable to plant them during setup: therefore, they are much less effective. However, they can still be useful for stopping major threats. Strategy 1 :Created by This strategy allows the level to be completed without using Plant Food, paid content, premium plants, power-ups or losing any lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' **Wall-nut **Laser Bean **Iceberg Lettuce **Magnet-shroom **Snapdragon **Spikeweed **The seventh plant is not needed. Plant five Laser Beans in the first column. Plant two Magnet-shrooms on the top and bottom rows of the second column and one Snapdragon next to each (leaving the middle empty). Plant five Wall-nuts in the third column and five Spikeweeds in the fourth, waiting for tombstones in the way to be destroyed first if need be. The Laser Beans will destroy Explorer Zombies before they can get too close, while Magnet-shrooms, Snapdragons and Spikeweeds will handle the Bucketheads, Coneheads, and sandstorm zombies. Pharaoh Zombies may inflict some damage on your Wall-nuts but not enough to break through, especially if they are slowed down from afar with Iceberg Lettuce. If somehow they do manage to take down a Wall-nut, simply dig up a Spikeweed and replace the Wall-nut. Strategy 2 *'Required plants:' **Wall-nut **Bloomerang **Potato Mine **Iceberg Lettuce **Repeater **Cabbage-pult **Bonk Choy (if you have seventh seed slot) Plant Repeaters in the first column, Bloomerangs in the second column, and Wall-nuts in the third column. Use Iceberg Lettuces to freeze Pharaoh Zombies or Buckethead Zombies. You can also use a Potato Mine to defeat these zombies. You can save sun to replace eaten or damaged Wall-nuts. In the final wave, use Plant Food on an Iceberg Lettuce twice, so you can defeat all of the zombies easily. You can replace Bloomerangs with Cabbage-pults. Strategy 3 *'Required plants:' **Laser Bean **Wall-nut Plant the two first columns full of Laser Beans and the third column full of Wall-nuts. Use Plant Food on one of the middle row Laser Beans when the line of three Pharaoh Zombies passes through there at wave 4. Use the rest of the Plant Food on the Wall-nuts if they need it. Strategy 4 Electric Boomerangs *'Required plants:' **Electric Peashooter **Bloomerang **Primal Wall-nut #Plant five Electric Peashooters in the first column. #Plant five Bloomerangs in the second column. #Plant five Primal Wall-nuts in the next free column. #Use Plant Food on Iceberg Lettuce or Kernel-pult to stun all the zombies if needed. Only do this if one or more of your Tall-nuts are degraded. Melony Nuts *'Required plants:' **Melon-pult **Iceberg Lettuce **Tall-nut Plant Melon-pults in the back column, Tall-nuts in front, and place Iceberg Lettuce in all other spots. If you have Imitater, use it on Iceberg Lettuce. In the end, if the Tall-nuts are breaking down, use Plant Food on one of them or use Plant Food on a Melon-pult for damage. Plant more Iceberg Lettuces as you go to stop Explorer Zombies. Freeze, Butter, and Barricade *'Required plants:' **Kernel-pult **Snapdragon **Tall-nut #Plant five Kernel-pults on the back column. #Plant five Snapdragons on the second column. #Plant five Tall-nuts on the third column. Using premium plants Do not take Pea-nut and Torchwood with you as the Explorer Zombie is in this level. Imitating Iceberg Lettuce is recommended to extinguish the torches of Explorer Zombies. Take Snow Pea if you want to slow down the speeding Pharaoh Zombies. BOOM! BOOM! *'Required plants:' **Bloomerang (level 4+) **Iceberg Lettuce (any level) Your Bloomerangs must cost 150 sun, or this will not work. However, they also need to be powerful enough, and deal enough damage (that's why they need to be level 4). Simply place three columns of Bloomerangs. Easy, right? Throughout the level, just use Iceberg Lettuce to freeze random zombies. Without them you can still beat the level. When the final wave comes, wait for the huge sandstorm to come, then those basic zombies to die, then use your Plant Food. They should be placed on the two lanes with Pharaoh Zombies, and the other should be used on any lane with a Buckethead Zombie. Gallery IMG 20140908 184631.jpg|A strategy Screenshot 2014-09-11-21-30-27-1.png Screenshot 2014-09-12-21-49-21-1.png Screenshot 2014-09-12-21-42-30-1.png|Beginning of level Screenshot 2014-09-12-21-49-47-1.png|The level is completed Day AE 24 FR.png|First time reward AE24Char.jpg|By EgyptDay24byLD.jpg|By SOAE24.PNG|By Fastest win on Earth.png|Fastest win on Earth by Han0303 Trivia *Between the 1.7 and 1.9 updates, the player could not lose lawn mowers. *This is the only Last Stand level that allows an Iceberg Lettuce to be used. **This is also the only Last Stand level to allow a free plant to be used. *In the past, Iceberg Lettuce was allowed to be spammed onto the lawn after picking the plants. Prior to the Arena update, Iceberg Lettuce can only be placed after the player starts the zombie onslaught, probably to nerf the number of Iceberg Lettuces the player can plant on the lawn, since it is a free plant. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a New Plant Twin Sunflower Ancient Egypt Day 24 (Ep.30)|By Ancient Egypt Day 24 - Plants vs Zombies 2 Its About Time How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Day 24's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty